The Poor Kid
The Poor Kid is the fourteenth and final episode of Season 15 of the American adult animated series Peanuts. It aired on November 16, 2011. Plot With their parents in jail, Charlie and Sally, along with Butters, Kenny McCormick and his brother and sister find themselves in the foster care system. Lucy is sincerely disturbed when Kenny is taken away as she soon realizes that she and Linus are the poorest kids in school in Kenny's absence. Meanwhile, Snoopy rescues a sheep named Lannolin (from Jim Davis' comic strip U.S. Acres), but when he discovers she is a "fucking jerking bitch", he begins to holding her hostage until she writes a sorry note to her friends. Cast * Transcript Quotes *"Hey, I'm Charlie and Sally Brown's guardian! I'm the one in charge to take care of...! (sees Kenny's parents being arrested) Wait, what the fuck?. (begins filming with his phone) Oh wow, poor people being arrested. What a rare occurrence. These guys must be from White Trash in Trouble. I had seen this show yesterday. Oh. (waves with his left hand) Hi, Kenny! Kenny, wave! (to his phone) That's Kenny, about to be sent to a foster home, like my owners. (he then sees Butters' parents being arrested) Wow, Butters's also! His parents seriously will to be in prison for a long time because of their abuses to him" - Snoopy. *"Hi kids, how you doin'? My name's Mr. Adams and I just need to get some info from you. Does that sound okay?" - Mr. Adams. *"Okay?" - Sally. *"Linus! Linus! I've been workin' on it, and I think I have some answers" - Lucy. *"Really?" - Linus. *"Yeah. I've gone through every student in the school, and I'm pretty sure now that Kenny's gone, the poor kid is Craig!" - Lucy. *"That's what you care about?! Who's the poorest kid in school now?! Charlie and Sally are being sent away forever!" - Linus. *"Hey, Kenny's also sent to a foster home, you idiot!" - Lucy. *"Better off, let me search for you. I don't believe Craig is the poorest kid" - Linus. *"You really think you got something?!" - Lucy. *"Yep. To find out who the poorest kid is, I actually was able to see which kids in school got those coupons they hand out for school lunch. So then I cross-referenced all the kids who were on half-priced lunches with the tax records of people in town to see which kids' parents actually made the least amount of money last year. Well actually, Lucy, it's you and I" - Linus. *"What!?" - Lucy. *"Now that Kenny's gone, our household actually has the lowest income" - Linus. *"Oh my God... If we found this out it's only a matter of time before everybody else does" - Lucy. *"Uh, I won't tell anybody" - Linus. *"Oh come on! We're not the only ones who wanted to look into this! You think, you think Peppermint Patty isn't on the computer right now tryin' to see who the poorest kid in school is?! Oh, that fucking lesbian is gonna have such a field day. (then crosses her arms) Well I won't give her the satisfaction!" - Lucy. *"Alright, let's hear it for Peppermint Patty! (claps) She's so funny, isn't she guys?! With all her jokes about Lucy being poor. You guys hear how poor Lucy's parents are?! Her parents are so poor the ducks throw bread at them! Hahaha! Yeah, that's super funny, guys! (Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Patty, Violet and Wendy turn from their lockers to look at her) Laugh it up, everyone! (ends up by Peppermint Patty) Lucy's parents is so poor that when her father goes to KFC, he has to lick other people's fingers! HA! I beat you to it, you fucking lesbian!" - Lucy. *"What the fuck you're talking?" - Peppermint Patty. *"Whateverl! Must be nice having everything you want!" - Lucy. *"(when her parents laugh at one of her jokes) IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" - Lucy. *"(crying) My parents are so poor my mom waves around a Popsicle and calls it air conditioning. I wish I could be put in a kewl foster home like Charlie, Sally and Kennyyy" - Lucy. *"(while drawing the scene where Lucy cries; snickers) Ain't I an asshole?" - Bugs Bunny. *"What is going on here? Mom, Dad, what have you done? Were things so bad for you financially you had to turn to a life of crime?! My parents are so poor my dad uses Cheerios for earrings. Well... guess Linus and I are off to a foster home then" - Lucy. *"(when Mr. Adams ask she believes funny) A joke?! You think being poor is a joke?!" - Lucy. *"(when she and Linus came to the Weatherhead house) What the? Dude, this is like poorer than my old house!" - Lucy. *"Lucy? Linus? What you're doing here?" - Sally. *"I guess Snoopy had done something to their parents. Anyway, you're here and that's nice. Despite Lucy being a jerk with everybody" - Charlie. *"(What the fuck are you doing here?!)" Kenny. *"Lannolin, I had found this diary in your bag, and I want to ask you if I could read it, then kill you if I hate it?" - Snoopy. *"I just finished your diary, you dirty bitch. How could you? HOW YOU CAN BE THAT WAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS!?" - Snoopy. *"Look, Snoopy, first of all, you're insane. And second of all, Roy had dervesed I had done this at him" - Lannolin. *"Shut up! Write or (takes out a shotgun and points at her) shoot" - Snoopy. *"You've already been here awhile, guys, so you have to introduce me to your friends, okay? And make sure they know I'm kewl. You've gotta have my back, Kenny!" - Lucy. *"Oh hey. Who's this?" - Boy 1. *"This is Lucy van Pelt" - Charlie. *"Does she live with you at the foster home?" - Boy 2. *"Hello, my name is Linus..." - Linus. *"Okay, alright, so listen: I know our family is poor, okay?! But before we lived there, Kenny was actually poorer than me! So technically, he's the poorest kid at this school!" - Lucy. *"What the fuck are you talking about? The poor kid in this school is Jacob Hallery" - Boy 1. *"(jumping for joy) YES! Yeheah, did you hear that, guys?? We're good! I seriously thought we didn't stand a chance, but now... everything's gonna be okay! Cause I'm not (I'm not) the poor kid at school! (she runs up to Jacob) Let's hear it for Jacob Hallery, guys! His mom is so poor she cuts coupons out to be institutionalized! Greeley Colorado's the place to be! It's a whole new beginning for you and me! Life can only get better 'cause I know one simple ruuule! I'm not (she's not) the poor kid at school!" - Lucy. *"Did she do stuff like this at your old school?" - Boy 1. *"Yes" - Charlie, Sally, Linus, Butters and Kenny. *"Lucy, at Greeley Elementary we do not tolerate students making fun of other students" - Principal. *"I wasn't making fun of anybody" - Lucy. *"(reading from a report about the incident) A twenty-minute song and dance number with forty seven "Yo momma so poor" jokes directed at Jacob Hallery, which ended in a finale with fireworks. Your case worker has been notified, and he is not happy" - Principal. *"My case worker? (looks over his shoulder and sees Mr. Adams walk in) Oh, not this guy!" - Lucy. *"(beating up a bully) Karen McCormick is off limits! Do you understand?! Make sure everybody in this school knows!" - Kenny/Mysterion. *"Ready. I had finnished. Can I go now?" - Lannolin. *"Oh, no, Lannolin. I'm not stupid. If I let you go, you'll just run straight to the police and tell them I kidnapped you and held you hostage and fondled you while you were asleep" - Snoopy. *"(when he discovers the Weatherheads' abussive ways) What have I done? (sits in the doorway with his head in his hands) I took you kids from your parents without even checking into where you were going! I put innocent children into a dangerous environment! What am I, a recruitment coach for Penn State? (begins to cry. Lucy laughs) It's not funny!" - Mr. Adams. *"(while arresting Lucy for her false police report) A false police report can carry up to a two-month prison sentence, little girl. Now look at the camera and say I'm white trash and I'm in trouble!" - Police Officer 3. *"I'm not saying it" - Lucy. *"We can do this the easy way, or we can do it hard!" - Police Officer 3. *"I said you I'm not saying it!" - Lucy. *"Then we'll add another charge for resisting!" - Police Officer 3. *"Three arrests in just one power-packed episode, proving once again that criminals are all just one Pabst Blue Ribbon away from becoming... White Trash in Trouble!" - White Trash in Trouble Host. Production Development Theme Cultural references Reception Home release Trivia *Matt Stone and Trey Parker officially confirmed the name of Kenny's sister to be "Karen", after years of fans referring to her by that name. *Kenny, as Mysterion, shows his fighting ability, and was able to take out a larger girl with extreme ease, as well as kicking her in the head whilst jumping. *''White Trash In Trouble'' is a parody of the real-life reality TV shows such as America's Most Wanted and COPS. *Kenny reprises his alter ego, Mysterion, in this episode - however, unlike Mysterion's two previous appearances (The Coon and the three-part Coon and Friends story arc), the episode focuses on both "Kenny" and "Mysterion", rather than just one or the other. This is also the first time Mysterion appears alone without Lucy as The Coon. *This episode marks Kenny's first death and appearance since the three-part Coon & Friends story arc from Season 14. This is also his only death in Season 15. *This is the second time Lucy has had her parents arrested; she has previously done so in The Wacky Molestation Adventure. *This is the fifth time Lucy has been in jail; she was previously jailed in Lucy's Silly Hate Crime, for physically assaulting Charlie; Die Hippie, Die, for kidnapping hippies (and later shooting Kenny) ; Casa Bonita, for killing Kenny and kidnapping Butters and Whale Whores, for her involvement in Whale Wars. *There is a deleted scene where Marcie sings Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You at a public bar, only to be punished by Lucy, who says "This is in case of if you and Peppermint Patty had discovered I'm the poor girl now!", but was cut and remplaced with Lucy telling jokes about poor she is, like if Peppermint Patty telling them. Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alternate Reality